Back to Basics
by Nala Ethereal
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is up!! G/D. What happens next when a Deatheater arrives, Ginny realises Draco lied to her, what will she do? PG for lots of swearing language. I am terrible at summaries but please review, i need reviews to survive!! lol.
1. The Beginning

**Back To Basics.**

**Chapter 1-Beginnings**

Draco laid in bed, thinking how his fifth year at Hogwarts would have in store for him. Would he and Potter have more confrontations? Would he still have to be stuck with that Pansy Parkinson girl. Because quite frankly he was getting a bit tired of it all. It was all so repetitive. 

It was all the same, so predictable. Year in, Year out. The only time Draco's heart felt really alive was his feelings for a certain girl. But of course being the bitch that 'life' is, she did not return his feelings for him and looked upon him as an enemy. Then for the fact that she liked older guys which was good, but she wouldn't go out with a guy who is the complete opposite of her. 

It was 4:30 in the morning in the Malfoy mansion, and Draco sat up on his bed fiddling with his broomstick not really paying any attention to it or anything else for that matter, except for the certain girl. Suddenly he pulls a stick out of the tail of his broomstick by mistake. 

"Damn it Ginny! Everytime I think of you, you make me do something I don't want to do. Why can't I stop thinking about you and get on with my life? Or better yet, say you love me and will be mine forever and I can play with your long curly ginger hair (Ginny's hair has grown over the year), hold you in my arms tight and never let you go. To kiss your sweet lips and say I have you always. I want to feel your smooth body, lay you down on the bed, take every curve of your beautiful body and trace over your flawless skin with my fingers." 

He sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Quit it Draco!" he said out loud to himself. "She will never like you, not in a million years, and not for all the money in the world either." He collapsed onto his bed and eventually went to sleep. 

Meanwhile in Ginny's room, she also could not get to sleep, she was excited of going back to Hogwarts after their Spring Break of 2 weeks off. She couldn't wait to get back to classes and neither could Hermione. They were both two of a kind. They both had exceptional minds and loved learning anything. 

Ginny and Hermione became best friends over the years. It was Ginny who persuaded Hermione to tell her brother Ron her feelings. And it took some juggling from Ginny to find out what was going in her brother's head of his. But with a few pulling strings and some very good deviousness Ginny managed to get them together at last, what they were both pining for. 

Although Ginny had many friends of her own now. She was quite popular with both the males and females. She had the looks, the personality and the brains. But nothing could come between her and Hermione and since now they shared a bedroom together, along with another girl called Jade Greenstone who transferred from America and now was part of the gang. 

Percy had now left Hogwarts leaving Fred and George in charge. (God help us all!) 

_The next morning(Sunday-travelling and getting settled into Hogwarts)_

"You're mad! Both of you!" Ron shouted. 

"Ron, shut up and give our ears some peace" replied Hermione. 

"Yeah, come on Ron, give it a break. Even I'm tired from hearing to you." Harry said. 

"I just can't believe this is happening to me! First Hermione tells me she's in love with me which takes me right of my broomstick and now we are going out." 

"Hey!!" 

"Not that I don't love her and all." Ron quickly quips in. 

"That's better" Hermione smiles and comes from behind and wraps her arms around Ron giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

"and now my little sister is 'wanting' to go back to school tomorrow and learn!!" 

"Especially Potions" Ginny puts in. 

All three of them look at Ginny. 

"What?" 

"Why do you like Potions? It has Snape." Harry asked her. 

"I really like it." replied Ginny. 

"I'm not surprised, if I were good as you at Potions, I would like it too. I even heard once that Snape said you were his best pupil except for Draco Malfoy. I couldn't do that well in Potions like you are Gin. I'm actually jealous!" said Hermione. 

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione and all laughed and Hermione joined in too. 

_The next day_

There was as usual the normal bustle at the 9 ¾ platform at Kings Cross Train Station. Draco looked upon Ginny getting into her carriage with her friends and had a huge temptation to go up to her, throw everybody else out of the carriage push her down onto the seats and start kissing her. He had to restrain himself not to, her eyes and lips and hair was so appealing to him. She had become the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and every guy knew it. Guys were pouring over her, but Draco liked her from the very first time he laid eyes on her. 

Draco had become a Head Boy at Hogwarts along with Harry, and Hermione who was one of the Head Girl's.(Each house has a Head Girl and Head Boy representing their year.A/N They're not prefects yet, that happens only in their last year. Ginny isn't Head Girl yet, because they need to be voted in, and in the beginning of the year they had a vote. Ginny got many votes from the guys, but the girls where slightly jealous and decided to give someone else a chance. But now they know Ginny alot better, that is why she is so popular with both genders and probably be voted Head Girl next year.) 

He thought if he did his best and get good marks, he would get Ginny's attention, being intelligent like she was, and a 'Head Boy' title would impress her. But that was another attempt in vain Draco tried that went wrong to get Ginny notice him. He wanted her to know the real Draco, not just to be known as a Deatheaters son, or a bully. He thought Ginny would be different, the special one that he could reach to and confide in. 

But with every passing day, his attempts were unproductful and he was beginning to lose hope and faith in Ginny, and in love. 

_Next day (Monday), 1st day back at school_

Ginny just finished her Potions class and was about to leave. 

"Miss Weasley, can you stay behind." Snape called to Ginny. 

Her friends gave a quizzical look to Ginny and quickly left before they also got under the wrath of Snape too. 

"Yes, Professor Snape?" Ginny asked. 

"I would like you to be my assistant. You will prepare potions and so on, along with another high academic student, ahh..here he comes now." 

Before Ginny could object of being Snape's slave and giving up her free time. Draco walked into the classroom. 

Ginny's thoughts *Malfoy is the other highly academic student?!? Well I guess he would be favourite with Snape, being Slytherin and all, but then he is a Head Boy, which he must have earned. Funny, I never thought of him as a swot. That's unfair! he is Head Boy, he has excellent grades and he has a popular authority figure thing going on. Not in a good way though, he got that by being mean and a bully, especially to Ron and Harry. Oh yes, Harry, thank goodness I don't have that stupid crush on Harry, I mean he is a totally bad dresser, his hair is always so scruffy, I mean get some gel boy!! What the heck am I thinking of Harry for?!? Here, I have the most eligible, bad boy, intelligent, popular guy there is! (No, not Snape! lol) Wow Malfoy is really handsome in a sinister kind of way. Oh I don't like that stupid smirk of his, thinking that he is better than anyone else, shame, he is really quite cute, smouldering grey eyes, sun blonde silver hair, tall, dark, mysterious and he has muscles!! ooh yes, I can see them flexing, I wonder if he works out??* Ginny ponders this thought out in her head. 

Draco's thoughts *Oh My god!! What the heck is she doing here? okay okay, stay calm, be cool, be confident, act natural, do something you would usually do.* 

Automatically his face puts on a smirk. 

*oh no, she doesn't like the smirk, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. But I can't lose the smirk now, otherwise she will know that I'm onto her. What to do? What to do?* 

Draco becomes anxious, his muscles starts tensing. 

*Wow, she's so beautiful. If only I could touch her. Good god man! Get a hold of yourself. Stay in control!* he shouts inside himself. 

"So what do you say, Miss Weasley? Would you like to?" Snape said, snapping Ginny back into reality. 

Ginny saw Malfoy's smirk on his face. She despised his as much he despised her. (or so she thought) and working with him would be torture. But Ginny would never back down and let Malfoy win. Besides she always liked new challenges and Malfoy was definitely a new challenge, it would be interesting what she could get out of him. 

"Of course I'd like to, Professor Snape." Ginny answered. 

Ginny saw Malfoy's smirk drop from his face. 

*Ha, I've showed you Malfoy, I'm not going to let you walk over me. That sure got that smirk off your face. You don't like me working with you, but tough luck! You can shove that up where the sun don't shine!* Ginny giggling to herself at that thought. 

While in Draco's excited mind *Oh my god, she said yes! (Draco is so surprised, that his smirk vanishes from his face) She's going to be working here. We will be working together. I can't believe this is happening, this is a amazing. Finally things are looking up!* 

"Good, you both start tomorrow morning (Tuesday). You will label all my potions and put them into alphabetical order in their separate categories. This will teach you all the substances in existence." Snape leaves the classroom. 

Immediately Ginny spouts out, "We get to do his dirty work and take an educational ride along with it..typical." 

Draco turns around to face her, but not surprised by her out burst. He loved Ginny since her 1st year (that's a long time to love someone who doesn't love you back! He has been waiting all this time for her....awww) and saw her developing personality, character and spunky attitude, which he loved the most. 

"See you tomorrow morning then." And with that being all he said, he turned and went to his next class. Leaving a puzzled Ginny in the empty classroom wondering why he had not insulted her. 

_Later in the evening_

Ginny tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep. She had woke up in the early hours and could not get back to sleep. Defeated at sleep, and there was no point trying to sleep, she would have had to wake up in a few hours anyway. Ginny grabbed her black school robes and slipped outside in the night clutching her robes around her, little did she know that Draco was looking out of his window at that particular moment and saw the ginger coloured hair. 

It was approaching dawn and the colours of the sun where beginning to light the sky with vibrant reds, yellows and oranges picking out the highlights of her hair. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath by the lake and watched the sunrise, with a sad heavy feeling in her heart that she had no one to share the sunrise with, and her love. 

But up in the Slytherin tower, was her silent guardian dragon watching her every move and sharing the sunset with her secretly. 


	2. Realisiation

**Chapter 2-Realisation**

****_The next morning after breakfast, Dumbledore stands up and begins_****

****"Good morning students, I know you have just come back from your Spring Break and trying to settle back into routine. However the Professors and I have organised a Field Trip. We have decided to give Year 4 and 5 a survival trip, (Year 6 and 7 have their exams and the rest are too young.) Which means, no brooms, no wands and no magic. It will be like Muggle camping, this field trip exercise will prepare you in life to be tough, flexible and resourceful. So now all of you know what is happening, all students who are not in Year 4 and 5 will now go to their lessons while I debrief more to Year 4 and 5." 

There is a bustle of the other years leaving the Great Hall, and Professor Dumbledore waits until they have left. 

"Muggle lover that Dumbledore" Draco mutters to himself, and Crabbe and Goyle agree. 

Dumbledore speaks again "Right, Itinerary lists are being passed down along your tables, telling you what you must bring, and only these items, nothing else. You will leave in a week. Your wands will be given into us, I know this is a shock but it will be great experience". 

"He's totally lost it!" Draco said dissaprovingly. Crabbe and Goyle again agree to Draco. 

While Dumbledore continues on telling more about the field trip. 

_At break time in the hallway full of students moving_

"You're gonna be working with Delta? In Snape's classroom?" says Jade Greenstone. (Ginny's best friend aswell as Hermione.) 

Jade and Ginny had established a code, that instead of people over-hearing them talk of boys they liked, they would take the first letter of his forename and use the NATO alphabet for that letter. So 'Draco Malfoy' became 'D' which was translated into 'Delta', and so Draco became Delta in their conversations whenever they were around with other students. Harry became 'Hotel' and Ron became 'Romeo'. Ron's new name caused many hysterical laughs from Ginny and Jade in their conversations. 

"Yup" replies Ginny unconcerned. 

"He's Slytherin! He's the pure bad boy!" Jade points out. 

"He's not that bad, he doesnt skip school" Ginny defending him. 

"This is a boarding school, you cant skip school." 

"He doesnt lie, he's honest."****

****"He gives his opinion on 'everything', especially if its bad!" 

"He doesnt steal" 

"He has no reason to, he's rich enough to buy everything." Jade again counters Ginny. 

"Fine you win, he is kind of mean, isnt he?!" 

"Duh!!I am kind of jealous of you though." Jade says to Ginny. 

"What?" 

"He's the bad boy and its very luring. It really is very sexy and his good looks is an added bonus. It's all that cool attitude and rugidness which is very hard to resist. But you feel that you can find some good in him and hope to bring it out and show his true good potential, you feel that you can uncover it and bring him into the light." Jade says in a kind of warped out phase. 

"Woah, that was good Jade! You just have described my entire feelings, I DO like Delta. *Ginny pauses for a moment, as if she just realises she has feelings for Draco.* And how in the hell do you do that?!? You're like reading my mind!" 

"I knew you liked Delta. I know you too well! But dont worry I wont say anything at all, not to Hermione, Romeo, Hotel or Delta." 

"And its not that hard to read your mind, there wasn't much in there to start with!" Jade continued. 

"Oh Ha Ha Ha" Ginny replied sarcastically. "You're gonna become a great psychiatrist one day!" Ginny added and Jade grinned. 

At that very moment, not too far away from where Ginny and Jade were standing in the hallway listenening to only half the conversation, was Draco. 

"Who the hell is Delta?" Draco wondered with slight jealously. 


	3. Polite and Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 3-Polite and awkward conversation**

**Last time on Back to Basics. **

****"Woah, that was good Jade! You just have described my entire feelings, I DO like Delta. *Ginny pauses for a moment, as if she just realises she has feelings for Draco.* And how in the hell do you do that?!? You're like reading my mind!" 

"I knew you liked Delta. I know you too well! But don't worry I wont say anything at all, not to Hermione, Romeo, Hotel or Delta." 

"And its not that hard to read your mind, there wasn't much in there to start with!" Jade continued. 

"Oh Ha Ha Ha" Ginny replied sarcastically. "You're gonna become a great psychiatrist one day!" Ginny added and Jade grinned. 

At that very moment, not too far away from where Ginny and Jade were standing in the hallway listening to only half the conversation, was Draco. 

"Who the hell is Delta?" Draco wondered with slight jealously. 

****

****_Tuesday,1st day working in Snape's Potions' Lab_

__Ginny and Draco did not speak a word to each other. Their silence was enough that you could hear a pin drop. Draco was going mad inside, the girl of his dreams was right beside him and he couldn't think of anything to say. He had fantasised what it would be like many times before and what he would like to say to her and do. But when this day had finally come he found himself utterly speechless. 

_Wednesday,2nd day_

__Draco and Ginny worked silently at re-labelling bottles. Only speaking to each other when needing to ask one another to pass the labels. Working in the small closet room Ginny and Draco bumped into each other a few times when working and muttering a quiet "sorry" and "excuse me". They're hands touching briefly when passing the labels, both feeling the electric spark between them which shivered all over their body. Sometimes when passing the labels, Draco made sure that he touched her hand briefly and sometimes for slightly longer, but not enough to rouse suspicion. 

_ Thursday,3rd day _

__"Okay Weasley, I can't take this silence anymore. Tell me something about yourself." Draco asked, breaking the silence, in the small cupboard space in Snape's classroom. 

"Why would you want to know anything about a Weasley?" Ginny replied with a question. 

"Because I'm so bored of this silence. I need some sound and noise, and since you are here and not just me alone, I don't think you will appreciate my singing if I sang to myself. Its not that I really want to listen to your voice and hear anything about you, but anything is better than this dead silence!" 

"Oh since you put it that way Malfoy, how can I refuse you!" Ginny answers sarcastically with spite. "You insult me and then you expect me to talk still, you are such a jerk!" she continues. 

Draco sighs in defeat, he knew he shouldn't have said those things, but how else was he going to get to know anything about her, if she found about his true feelings she would laugh in his face and would speak to him less than now. They continued with their work in silence. 

_Friday,4th day_

__"Oh c'mon Weasley! Don't be so up-tight! Look I didn't mean it yesterday okay? Just say something!" 

"Why are you saying 'sorry' to me? You are a Malfoy, you would never try to make peace with me. And why are you trying to talk to me? I'm too poor to talk to, remember?" 

"Look, all I want is some conversation, okay? We are gonna be working together for a while we might as well be civil, unless, you can't manage that?" Draco then wished he hadn't said that part. 

"There you go again! Being insultive, why should I talk to someone who insults me?" 

"Fine! You give me no other choice other than to sing to amuse myself, you should feel privileged to hear my wonderful voice, you will be one of the very few to hear it." 

"I wonder why!!??!!" Ginny said sarcastically. "I'll board the windows so you won't break them, and let me get some ear plugs first." 

Draco dismissed her words and began to sing the song 'Stuck in the middle with You' by 'Stealers Wheel'. Ginny heard Draco's smooth voice, it was really good, actually it was brilliant. She wondered how he learnt to sing like that. It was beautiful. It was a catchy song and Ginny started to sing quietly to it. Draco noticed Ginny joining in. Draco quietened his voice so Ginny could be heard more, and then he totally stopped singing while Ginny carried on oblivious that Draco stopped. Draco heard her voice, it was fantastic, she had a great voice, like a nightingale in fact. Ginny then realised she was singing solo and Draco watching her with a smile on his face and not a smirk. She was taken back that he was listening to her, she stopped singing and blushed. She coughed a little and then resumed working in silence. 

"Don't stop, your voice is wonderful. I'm not lying, it really is lovely, please continue." Draco said to Ginny without thinking. 

Ginny went very pink "You're voice is great too, where did you learn to sing like that?" 

"I've always been able to, I sing for fun. Do you want to duet?" 

"Urr..okay, what song?" 

"Grease, better shape up?" 

Before Ginny could object Draco began singing. "I've got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm loosing control. All the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!" Draco did all the actions and even went to his knees in front of Ginny just like Danny did to Sandy in the film. 

Before she knew it, Ginny began singing her part, and did all the actions too, which included shoving him back and tempting and teasing him. "You better shape up, cos I need a man, and my heart is set you, you better shape, you gotta understand, to my heart you must be true." They did 'all' the actions which were actually used. 

".love for me and you. you're the one I want, one I want, ooh ,ooh, ooh, honey! the one I want , you are the one I want, ooh, ooh ,ooh, oh yes indeed, oh yes indeed." Both Draco and Ginny sang. 

By the end of the song, they were in each other's arms, out of breath from the dancing and singing. 

Draco's thoughts *Wow! She's a good singer and dancer! She's in my arms, and I would love to kiss her, but god, I can't. She will punch me across the face and I will have lost what we just gained from the song.* 

Ginny's thoughts *He is so gorgeous playing a John Travolta. If only he was in leather, I'd be totally hooked. Jeez, this is annoying, here I am in his arms and I want to kiss him but I can't. He will never like me, not a poor Gryffindor Weasley.* 

They are both out of breath and smile at each other of how well the song went, they realise they are still in each other's arms and they slowly let go of each other. They sit down apart from each other and wait to get their breath back. 

"That was fun!" Ginny says in attempt to make conversation. 

"Yeah, it was." Draco replied "Wellwe've nearly finished all the work, we better get going" Draco continued and got up to finish the work. 

Ginny was disappointed by his reply but couldn't do anything, she sighed and reluctantly went back to work herself and in a few minutes of silence they quickly finished that day's job and went their separate ways. 

"Goodnight Malfoy" Ginny said to Draco as they were both coming out of Snape's classroom at the end of the day. 

Draco moved infront of Ginny and stopped infront of her to face her and look down to her. He moved menacingly forward to her, making Ginny back up until her back felt the cold stone wall behind her. Draco was still infront of her, and his left hand was stretched out to the wall just a little away from her shoulder and supported himself on it. Draco moved even closer in and he could see Ginny's surprised look on her face. 

"How about you call me Draco instead? And I'll call you Ginny, or Virginia if you like?" Draco said in a dark and deep voice. 

Ginny was getting weak in the knees, but she kept her cool. She tried to slip away, where Draco's arm was not blocking her, but Draco stopped her, he put his right arm up on the wall too, close to Ginny, then lowered them both down so she would not slip underneath them until she answered his question. He was so close to Ginny with only like an inch between them. 

Ginny's thoughts *Is he coming on to me? What the hell am I thinking? he's Malfoy! Why would he want to come onto an ugly girl like me? Well I might as well have some fun with this!* 

And so with that incentive, she slightly spread her legs and pushed her pelvis out to Draco's pelvis area making the inch between them non-existent, not even a strand of hair could get between them or a slight draft. Draco was acutely aware of her movements and was finding it very hard to keep in control. He smelt her perfume of 'wild flowers' from her neck, it was in-toxicating and it certainly was making him wild! She was teasing him extremely, but she was not too obvious, to give him any impression that she like him. 

"Well?" Draco said again in a deep voice. 

"Okay" Ginny replied very quietly and seductively. Ginny then rose herself from the wall making her go forward but forcefully so that Draco would have to step back, which he did to get out of Ginny's way. 

"Goodnight Draco." 

"Goodnight Ginny." Answered Draco looking at Ginny. 

Ginny walked down the corridor toward the Gryffindor Tower and Draco to the Slytherin Dungeon. As they departed in opposite directions down the hallway, they both went along a little of the way but then they both stopped walking, turned around and walked to one another, looking directly into each others eyes. Their gaze never left each other but as they passed each other. 

"Wrong way." Both Ginny and Draco muttered to each other. Both realised they were heading in the wrong direction,(they were too caught up in each other before, that they didn't realise they both headed in the wrong direction) and they carried on down the hallway in the correct direction and left each other for that night. Until they would see each other on Monday after the weekend when they would be on their survival trip. 

PLEASE READ THIS BELOW! 

A/N. I know this is a boring chapter and needn't to say very very CORNY!! But it will get better on now, this chapter had to show the tension between Draco and Ginny, and their relationship developing, otherwise the rest of the story would not be realistic of them becoming friends. They can't immediately become friends at the click of a finger!! So you have to bare with me how bad this is! Lol. 


	4. Hogsmeade Trip and Sunday Packing

**Chapter 4-Saturday Hogsmeade Trip and Sunday packing**

****_This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend Angua and Delenta for helping me when I got stuck in this chapter. Thanks you guys! You are the greatest!_

__

_ Saturday _

Ginny let out a huge sigh of relief. It was the weekend at last and she could avoid Draco and keep her mind clear. Whenever she was with Draco, her heart-beat quickened, she could never think straight and he always left her breathless. 

Today was a special day, all of Year 4 and 5 got a day to go into Hogsmeade to buy gear for the field trip. Ginny had most of her items already, which were sent from home. She had borrowed a pair of waterproofs from Jade. 

When Jade was in America, her family loved to do walking and rock climbing. But since she came to England she had needed to buy waterproofs because of the weather. (She bought two pairs, just in case!) So Jade graciously let Ginny borrow a pair. 

Ginny and Jade had only a few more items to buy and so they walked through Hogsmeade browsing through the shops. The sun was shinning away on the village full of Hogwart students. Ginny and Jade popped into Fred and George's WWW joke shop and met Ron, Harry and Hermione there. They entered the shop and were caught by surprise. 

"Oliver!! Is that you?!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Hey Harry! Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny. How are you guys?" Oliver Wood said enthusiastically. 

"We're doing good." Ron answered back. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh, I just came by to see the coolest twins I know." Answered Oliver. 

Fred and George beamed. 

"I wasn't talking about you two." Oliver says to the twins. 

Fred and George both advance upon Oliver. 

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm only joking" Oliver says smiling with his hands up in surrender. 

"We know, we like to kid around too" George replies. 

"A lot" Fred finishes. 

Oliver turns his attention back to the Gryffindor gang. He spots Jade behind them, being shy. He walks forward to her. 

"I don't believe I've met this beautiful creature before." Oliver says out loud to no one in particular. "I'm Oliver Wood, Hogwarts Graduate, now player for the British National Quidditch Team." He says while taking her hand and kissing it. Jade blushes extremely. 

"I'm Jade Greenstone, transferred from America this year. Currently in Year 4, but I think I'm a bit young for you though. "Jade says to Oliver regrettably. 

"Oh I disagree, I think you are perfect just the way you are. Do you want to walk around with me?" 

Jade is shocked that Oliver still wants to be with her and nods her head with a smile. Oliver never actually letting go of Jade's hand, gave her a little squeeze and leads her out of the Weasley's shop saying goodbye to the Gryffindor team, with Jade receiving hard glares from the other girls for taking Oliver off the single market. Ron and Hermione taking their incentive also leave the Weasley shop for some time alone. 

"Don't do anything naughty Ronekins." Fred and George say to Ron, teasing him as the couple leave the shop. 

"I guess it's just us." Harry says to Ginny as they leave the shop too. 

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny replies with a groan. 

Harry's thoughts *I bet she still likes me, good thing too, cos she's an absolute babe now. I'm glad she has grown up.* 

Ginny's thoughts *Urgh! I bet he still thinks I like him. Like whatever boy!! Oh dear, I've been hanging around with Jade too much. I'm starting to have an American accent* ..she ponders for a second. *cool!* 

Draco sees Ginny walking with Harry. Draco's thoughts *god, she's hanging around with Potter again. Why won't she realise that Potter doesn't like her and I do!* 

Ginny's thoughts *Oh god, there's Draco. Shit! Just pretend that I don't notice him. Don't look at him and I'll be fine. So much for avoiding him this weekend!* 

Draco walks up calmly to Ginny and Harry. He has left Crabbe and Goyle eating food in and Pansy has gone shopping with other Slytherin girls. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks defiantly and steps infront of Ginny to protect and impress her. 

Ginny rolls her eyes of Harry's pathetic attempt and lets Draco notice it, in which Draco gives a knowing smug smile. 

"Not that it's any of your concern Potter, I need to talk to her." Draco purposely not using the name 'Ginny' or 'Weasley'. He wanted to find out if she would call him by his surname like usual or by his forename, which would mean a step forward in their acquaintance. 

"So talk Malfoy." Harry says. 

"Didn't you hear me the first time Potter? I said it does not concern you." Draco then turns and speaks to Ginny. "So can I have a minute alone?" 

"Not a chance Malfoy." Harry interrupts again. 

Ginny is getting very irritated by Harry. "Harry, I don't need you to be all brotherly on me. For goodness sake I have 6 of them already! I can take care of myself." She turns to Draco. "Okay Malfoy, lets go." Ginny decides and leads Draco away form Harry. 

Draco's thoughts *She called me 'Malfoy'. She doesn't want to know me. She wants to forget what happened between us when we sang together.* His face drops into sadness. (well really it was more plummeting down into despair what Draco really felt.) 

Ginny's thoughts *Gosh, did his face fall when I called him 'Malfoy'? Or was it my imagination? It's not like I can say his first name infront of Harry. Harry would get all suspicious and paranoid.* 

"So what do you want?" Ginny asked when they got some fair distance away from Harry. 

"Nothing." Draco replies. 

"Excuse me? So what was the point wanting to speak with me?" 

"I wanted to get you away from Potter." 

"And why, I pray thee tell me, did you do that?" 

"I know you love and follow Potter around, so I thought I'd take you away from your fantasy." 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because it annoys you and you hate to be with me. It's fun to annoy you." 

"Nothing you could do would annoy me." Ginny says irritably. 

"Yeah, right! You're cute when you get annoyed. Your nose wrinkles up!" 

"I am not annoyed." Ginny snaps back. 

"Okay then, you're angry!" Draco says grinning. 

"I would never get myself worked up over You!" Ginny denying the truth. 

"Sure you do. Just by looking at me now, you are all worked up. I'm just too good looking." 

"Don't flatter yourself, there's nothing about you for you to be proud of." 

"Feisty! I like feisty!" Draco moves closer, but Ginny retains her grounds. "But there's one thing I'm sure to be proud of." Draco continues whispering. 

He looks down to his trousers. Ginny follows his eyes and realises what he means. Then returns her dark stare into Draco's eyes. They are exceedingly close together now. 

"Modest, aren't you?" Ginny says sarcastically. 

"Of course, its a Malfoy trait." Draco says proudly. 

"Yeah, along with many other things like arrogance and being assholes." 

"Oh 'cmon, admit it. You know you would love to jump my bones if you had the chance. You like it when I tempt and tease you, like what I'm doing now. You want me." 

"That's where you are wrong, again. You are a stuck-up poser Malfoy." Ginny says angrily. 

"Call me 'Draco', dear Virginia." He says innocently and sweetly. 

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you always bothering me and being a general pain in the arse?" 

"Because its enjoyable. It's funny to see you react." 

"I'll enrol into clown college then, if it's so humorous." She says dripping with sarcasm. 

"Nah, I don't think so. The clown outfit would never suit you. But I bet your 'Birthday Suit' will be nice to see.(Birthday Suit = means the outfit you were wearing when you were born. i.e.naked!) 

"You're disgusting Draco." 

"No. I'm male!" 

"Ugh! I don't need to be here at all, let alone listen to you." Ginny turns away to storm off. 

But before she tries to walk away Draco takes hold of her wrists from behind and stops her. He presses his body into her back and bends his head down to her ear. Ginny feels his breath on her neck. 

"See you soon, dear Virginiareal soon." He whispers making sure his lips actually touch her ear and his tongue briefly skims it too. He then gently and lightly kisses her ear and leaves her standing there. Ginny is shocked, she can not move, she is so aroused. 

Ginny's thoughts *Wow! I mean, No! Ugh! Get a grip! He is only messing with your head.* "Men!" She proclaims out loud with disgust and with a huff she stalks off. 

_ Sunday morning _

It is 5:30am, and Ginny is sitting up in her bed. She looks over to the other two beds where Hermione and Jade are sleeping. Crookshanks is lying on Ginny's lap on the bed and is purring loudly with content from Ginny's strokes. Ginny looks over to see what time it is and decides to go for a long hot shower. Ginny gets out of bed and Crookshanks wanders over to Hermione's bed to get her warmth. Ginny takes her pyjamas off and only wraps a towel around her body. She puts her hair up with a clip that leaves a few curly hair tendrils hanging down. She tip-toes out of the Gryffindor tower and goes to the Head/Prefect Girls Bathrooms and whispers the password "squeaky clean" to the mermaid. Ginny had gotten the password to the Head/Prefects Girls Bathrooms from Hermione, seeing that Hermione is a Head Girl. She got into the shower and allowed the hot water run over her. She gave a deep sigh of relief, while thinking about her Sunday being spent on packing for the trip and her encounter with Draco in Hogsmeade. 

After spending half an hour in the shower, she reluctantly steps out and wraps the towel around her. Having still a few water droplets on her shoulders. It is still very early in the morning and so she does not have her clothes with her, seeing that no one is up at this time, she wanders with only a towel covering her body. 

At that very moment Draco comes out of the Head/Prefects Boys Bathrooms (which is right next door to the Girls Bathroom) also but dripping wet, with only a towel around his waist.(Draco is a Head Boy, just reminding anyone who has forgotten from Chapter 1,Beginnings.) Both of them are lost in thoughts of each other that they did not see the other until they collided into one another. Both Ginny and Draco stagger back in shock and look up to see who they had bumped into. 

"Watch it" Draco shouts. "Oh!hello Ginny." Draco says with surprise and a hint of an apology in his voice. 

Draco's thoughts *Wow, she looks pretty even at this time in the morning. god, she only has a towel on! How I wish I had X-Ray vision!!* Draco smiles to himself. 

Ginny notices his smile and asks softly. "What are smiling about?" 

"You. Now that's what I call a pretty dress!" 

Ginny looks down at what she's wearing. She smiles and blushes. 

Draco smiles even more. "You look very pretty." He says fully meaning it. 

Ginny's embarrassment flowing. He gazes at her, transfixed in her beauty. Draco overwhelmed in thoughts of her, just stares at her. 

Suddenly his towel from his waist slips down to the floor. Draco is totally oblivious to this event for he is too engrossed in Ginny. They stare at each other without a word. 

Ginny then breaks the silence. "UrrDraco?" Ginny says shyly looking a Draco's penis. 

"Hhmm?" Draco asks dreamily. 

"Your towel is on the floor, it dropped down." She answers tearing her eyes away to look back to his eyes again. 

"Huh? what?" 

"Your towel." Ginny repeated. 

Draco coming back to reality, realises what happened. "Oh, shit" he quickly bends down to grab his towel and now Ginny gets to see his arse! 

Draco wraps the towel around him again and Ginny just watches him and admires his body, his chest, his muscles, his penis and of course his cute arse! 

Draco mumbles profanities. He is completely embarrassed and now annoyed with himself for letting his guard down and for getting embarrassed. 

"Enjoyed the view, Virginia?" He says gruffly. 

"Indeed, and there's no need to be spiteful Draco. Don't be embarrassed of your natural self. The human body is a beautiful and marvellous thing." Ginny replies calmly with confidence. 

"In that case." Draco says stepping closer to Ginny just a few inches away. "You wont mind if I see your natural beauty?" He continues mischievously, looking her up and down trying to imagine what is under her towel. 

"In your dreams Draco!" Ginny retorts back and walks away from Draco to her room to start on her packing. 

Draco is still standing in the hallway, watching Ginny leave. "You have no idea." He mutters to himself. 


	5. Jumping to Conclusions

**Chapter 5-Jumping to Conclusions**

****_Monday morning_

Professor Dumbledore used a Portkey to get Yr. 4 and 5 and the supervising Professors to the Evergreen Forest they would be camping in. The forest was so green of pine trees, full of birds chirping happily and animals scuttering around doing their tasks. It was lovely and no one else around. Dumbledore waved his wand in the air to put some spells around the area of the forest to protect it from Muggles. 

"Okay students, everyone get into your groups. You will be in groups of four, one person from each house. You will have two leaders in your group who are the eldest, and have a great time in the wild!" Dumbledore spoke. 

"I don't know which group I'm supposed to be in." Ginny said turning to Jade and the rest of the Gryffindor gang. 

"Neither do I." replied Jade. 

"We do!" Harry, Hermione and Ron beamed out. 

Hermione continued, "The leaders of each group must find their other team mates. So if you excuse all of us we need to do some searching. See you in a few days." Hermione, Ron and Harry went off disappearing through the crowd of the other students. 

"Jade? Jade Greenstone?" A girl shouts coming towards them. 

"Here" Jade pipes out. 

"Ah! I'm Bex from Ravenclaw. You are in my group. We better get going to set up our camp." 

"I'll see you soon Ginny." Jade says hugging Ginny. 

"See you in a few days Jade." Ginny says with sadness. 

Ginny is left alone among the confusion of other students trying to find their team mates. 

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice says very close to her. 

Ginny turns around instantly recognising the voice to be none other than Draco Malfoy. 

"Yes Draco?" Ginny says strongly not afraid to say his forename, seeing no one can hear one another due to the confusion. 

"You are in my group dearest Virginia." Draco says with a slight tone of mocking in his voice. He hands her a piece of parchment containing the names of the group members. 

Leader, Draco Malfoy, Year 5, Slytherin. 

Leader, Rose Thornbush, Year 5, Huffelpuff 

Virginia Weasley, Year 4, Gryffindor 

William Hawkle, Year 4, Ravenclaw 

"So it seems." Ginny says while reading the piece of parchment. "Shall we go?" Ginny continues while handing back the parchment to Draco. 

"Of course." 

Draco and Ginny walk off with their rucksacks on their backs and meet the other team mates. Rose takes out of her rucksack, a map and a compass. "Right, we have to do some orienteering to find our specified camps site and then we will see from there. Urr...does anyone know how to work this thing? These instructions to figure a compass is useless!" 

"I do." Ginny says. 

Draco turns his head to her. 

"You see this needle here, this is showing that we are going North." Ginny explains how to use a compass to her fellow companions. 

"How do you know how to work it?" William enquires. 

"My Dad loves Muggle things, so he taught me a few things when I was younger." 

After a while of walking through the forest, they see a clearing which is marked specifically for them. 

"At last! First things first." Draco says dumping his rucksack on the ground instantly and continues to issues his commands. "Rose and William set up camp and radio base camp we have arrived here. Ginny and I will collect firewood." 

Before Ginny can even object or set her heavy rucksack down, Draco takes hold of her wrist and pulls her deep into the forest to collect firewood.****

****They had gone a fair way from camp and they both had a bundle of wood in their hands. 

"You should have left your rucksack (backpack) at camp." Draco sneers. 

"Whose fault is that? You dragged me here straight away, I didn't get a chance to! Its like you wanted me here to be with you immediately!" Ginny says trying to make Draco feel uncomfortable. 

"Maybe I do." Draco says softly. 

Ginny rolls her eyes. "We had better go back. It's getting dark." She takes out her torch (flashlight) and went their way back. They had been walking for a while in the direction they thought they had come from. They knew they should have reached the camp site by now. It had become night now and the stars were out, no cloud cover, which meant it would be a cold night. 

"We are lost Weasley." Draco said her surname instead because he was getting irritated they had not reached camp yet. 

"It's not my fault. You dragged me out here." 

"You women have no navigational skills." 

"I'll have you know that I am a good navigator. You on the other hand can not even use a compass!" 

"So how come we are not at camp?" 

"Like I said Draco, you swept me off here in such a hurry, I was not able to get the proper equipment like a map! It would assist the compass I have here. I can't use the compass alone!" Ginny shouted, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, there's no point getting to camp now, it's useless in the dark." 

"So what do we do?" Draco being naive here, not being used to this situation. The only situation he was used to was his Manor. 

"We set up a camp of our own of course." 

"What?!" 

"C'mon, there is a nice clearing ahead, we'll use that. Put the wood in a pile in the middle." Ginny said taking charge. 

Ginny set her rucksack down while Draco looked at her helplessly. Ginny was thoroughly organised and immediately retrieved matches from her bag and stroke them alight onto the wood. Soon enough a fire was burning. 

Ginny realises Draco's meekness to the situation, so she begins to enjoy this and takes advantage of the dilemma. 

"Come on Draco honey, we need to get my tent up." She says so sweetly. 

Draco who doesn't know what is happening around him and feeling useless does not object at all. So Ginny and Draco work together to put the tent up. 

"What about me?" Draco asks when they finished putting the tent up. 

"The tents are designed for 1 person really." Ginny replies. 

"So where do I sleep?" 

"You sleep outside Draco honey." Ginny says enjoying every bit of this. 

"I'll get cold!" Draco exclaims. 

"Go next to the fire. Which reminds me I have to start cooking." 

"You have food?" 

"Of course I do. I am prepared for everything." Ginny states as a matter of fact. "However I must admit I could have brought flares, but then I did not think we would be in a situation like this." Ginny says out loud admitting to herself. 

She puts a can of baked beans over the fire and a few other things, while Draco just watches. They sit on a log next to each other in front of the fire and in a few minutes they start eating the baked beans. 

"This is actually really nice." Draco says with surprise. 

"It may not be 'Duck le Orange' but it's food! And as for a treat..." Ginny goes into her tent to her rucksack and comes out with a bag. 

"...We have marshmallows!!" She says full of glee and a big smile on her face. 

"Wow!" Draco says. 

Ginny puts a few marshmallows on a stick and gives it to Draco and does the same for herself and they heat it in the fire. 

"We never do things like this at home." Draco says with regret. 

"Oh really? That's a shame." 

"We never do any family stuff." 

"We do these things all the time at home. Especially barbecues!" 

"What are barbecues?" 

"Oh. We'll its cooking outdoors with lots of meat over a big grill and you have guests and its informal so you have lots of fun. You could have one at home now." Ginny says with optimism. 

"What? and invite all the Deatheaters?" Draco says slightly joking. 

"Heehee, we'll at least you could toast marshmallows with your Mum and Dad?" 

"Not a chance. My Dad, is not the kind of person you can get close to. My Mum wont do anything, she lives in fear of him." 

"I'm sorry." Ginny says quietly. 

"Nah, don't be. Just as well, I'll become a Deatheater, like my Father. I don't want to. I can't stand to hurt innocent people. But there is no way out of it. If I run away, he will find me. He doesn't like the idea that he has been feeding me and teaching me these past years for nothing!" Draco says gloomily, then eats his marshmallow which cheers him up slightly. (Marshmallows cheers up anyone!). He looks up into the sky and sees the shinning stars. 

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Ginny says to Draco looking at the stars herself. 

"Yeah." Draco says softly. 

"That one over there which is like a square and has three stars in a diagonal line is 'Orion'. And that one over there which looks like a saucepan is called 'The Great Bear'." 

"What that one?" Draco points. 

"No, that one." 

"That one?" 

"No! That one over there! Are you blind?" Ginny says taking her eyes away from the stars and looks to Draco. But he is already facing her. Their heads barely centimetres apart. Draco had moved extremely close to Ginny without her noticing. 

"No, I'm not blind. I see the most prettiest star right here." He says softly, his grey eyes looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. 

Ginny blushes and looks down. Draco tilts her head up with his hand and then touches her cheek softly. He bends his head down and moves his head forward closing his eyes and his lips touches her lips ever so softly, making it the most gentle kiss. He breaks away thinking it was a mistake when Ginny did not reply to his kiss. But before he gets too far, Ginny quickly wraps her arms around his neck before he escapes and pulls him into a fierce kiss which completely surprises Draco. Draco thought she would have slapped him and he also thought she was a very innocent girl, and not capable of such an intense kiss, which really surprised him. Draco not objecting however instantly wraps his hands around Ginny's waist pulling her closer than ever. They're tongues playing and rolling around with each other. After about 5 minutes of kissing they finally broke apart. Ginny's lips sore and turning purple from the force of Draco's lips on hers. 

Ginny's body shivers from the effect of Draco and also from the cold night air. 

"Are you cold?" Draco asks full of concern. 

"Yeah, a bit. Hold on, I'll get a blanket. I'll be back in a moment. Don't go anywhere." 

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetie." 

Ginny gets up from Draco's hold and walks to her tent, with her fingers feeling her lips checking if they were bleeding from Draco's kisses. She goes into her tent and searches for her thick blanket in her rucksack and also lipbalm! 

Outside, Draco feeds more wood into the fire with a huge grin over his face. He was finally happy. At last, he finally knew what happiness felt like. He felt such a warm glow inside him now that he had Ginny. 

Suddenly a dark hooded figure apparated on the opposite side of the fire. Before he could shout out, the dark figure waved its wand at Draco and he found that no sound came out of his mouth. The figure had used a silencing charm on Draco. 

Ginny was still in the tent getting her blanket. (It was packed extremely well, it was hard to get out!) The dark figure swooped smoothly to Draco and spoke in whispers to him and then took off the silencing charm, Draco replied to the dark figure also in whispers. Ginny thought she heard voices and came out of the tent to investigate. She peeked out of the tent and saw the dark hooded figure talking to Draco. She was so shocked, it was a Deatheater. 


	6. Much Ado About Nothing

**Chapter 6-Much Ado About Nothing**

Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco had lied to her. He had planned this all along. To win her trust, and then she would be given over to this Deatheater to be taken to Voldermort and be used as a hostage and bait! How could she have been so foolish. 

She gave a small squeak. Unfortunately the dark hooded figure heard her and turned its head slowly and menacingly to see Ginny. Draco followed the direction where the figure was looking at, and saw Ginny looking deathly and disgusted at him. 

"Oh." Draco muttered. 

Ginny looked at Draco's reaction, is that all he could say "Oh"!! Ginny dropped the blanket on the floor and ran out of the tent, into the forest. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was away from being captured and away from the treacherous bastard Draco. Draco saw her run, he motioned for the figure to dissaparate and broke out in a run and chased after Ginny. The figure stood a there while to see Draco chase after Ginny and then with a flick of its wand apparated out. 

"GINNY!" Draco yelled at the top of his voice. 

Ginny heard him but paid no heed. 

"GINNY!" Draco called out again. He was catching up to Ginny, he now saw her running through the woods. 

Ginny quickly turned around and saw he had nearly caught up to her. 

Ginny's thoughts *Damn, he's nearly catching me. Where do I go now? I'm gonna have to loose him. I need a plan. It's just my luck that he has to be extremely fit and healthy and catches up to me with no problem! Ah-ha! I see a low branch ahead, this will slow him down!* 

"STOP! PLEASE GINNY!" Draco shouted again and kept pleading with her while he ran. 

Ginny ran up to the tree, and pushed the branch along with her. Draco was nearly up to her, he would only have to grab her. Draco tried to reach for her, but as soon as he was nearly able to get her in his grasp. Ginny let go of the branch which she had shoved forward and so it slammed into Draco's face while it swung back to its normal place. Draco was knocked down by the force of the branch that swung at him. 

"OW! Shit! Fuck, that hurt." Draco said to himself. 

Draco stood up carefully, he was sure to get a bruise on his face. As he stood up feeling a bit dazed he saw Ginny standing in front of him. 

"Good, you've stopped. Now about...." 

But before Draco could continue explaining, his face suffered another blow. Ginny punched him across his jaw. Draco fell onto the ground, down on his bottom again. 

"That's for lying to me you horrible, disgusting, deceitful, son of a bitch!" Ginny spat at him with much hate and loathe. She then turned on her heels and carried on running from him before he could do anymore damage to her. 

"Oh she's gonna get it now." Draco muttered to himself. "GINNY WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN?!" He shouted. 

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU MOTHERFUCKER PIECE OF SHIT! THAT WAS A DEATHEATER! I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" 

Draco picked himself off the ground and quickly dusted off the dirt and notices he has some cuts an grazes. He didn't care about the pain, all he knew was he had to get Ginny back before he would lose her forever. He starts to chase her again, following the sound of Ginny's voice and the noise she made as she ran through the forest brushing against the branches and the leaves and twigs crackling under her feet. That was the only thing to go on to determine her whereabouts, for it was totally dark and the moonlight did not help much because it could not get through the canopy layer of the trees. 

Draco being very athletic (of course being male they are somehow much stronger than females in general...so unfair!) had a big advantage and so naturally caught up with her again, and was only a foot away from her. This time he was not going to let her get away. He would be ready for her every move. He had to admit that her idea of getting him down by swinging that branch into his face was very initiative and she did a mighty good punch to get him on the ground! That was his Ginny all right! A hidden mystery with many surprises! But he wasn't too sure if they are all good surprises though! 

"Ginny will you just stop!!" 

"NO!" 

"Fine you give me no other choice." 

And with that he lunged himself at Ginny managing to land on top of her and making them both fall down to the ground. 

Ginny tries to get away from him. Draco grabs her clothes to stop her, but as Ginny moved and Draco stubbornly not letting go, Ginny's clothes rips. Ginny grabs at Draco's clothes tears it away also. They both struggle and fight with swear words in between. They roll in the dirt and mud. Ginny trying to get away from Draco, and Draco trying to keep Ginny. 

Draco turned Ginny over underneath him to face him. Draco looked intently into Ginny's eyes making sure that he meant business. Ginny squirms underneath Draco trying to get away. Draco just grabs hold of her wrists and holds them stretched above her head on the ground. Ginny tries to move her legs so she can knee him in his penis. But Draco has her fully pinned down and puts a bit more of his weight on her so she wont squirm. Ginny realising every attempt was useless, she did the only thing that she could think of. 

"Ow!" Draco shouted out. 

Ginny bit Draco. 

"What did you do that for?" 

"Get off me now or I'll spit in your face as well." 

"If you do that, I'll just rub off your lovely saliva onto your face. Are you ready to listen now?" 

"You egotistic little prick." 

"Just shut up and listen." Draco said harshly, which caught Ginny by surprise and so she kept quiet. 

"That was **not** a Deatheater!" He said emphasising on 'not' to make sure Ginny was paying attention. 

"What??" Ginny said with complete shock. 

"That was my mother. She apparated here to tell me that evidence was found against my Father. It has been proven that he is a Deatheater and in league with Voldermort. He's been sentenced to death in Azkaban. My mother had to tell me straight away the good news, she couldn't wait until I got home. She also told me that she will be away for a few days because she is going to the Ministry and trying to clear her name from suspicion, seeing that Father can't stop her now." Draco said while loosening his grip on Ginny's wrists. 

"You mean, that Deatheater back there, wasn't a Deatheater at all, but instead your Mum?" 

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to say from the start if you just listened!" 

"Oh." Ginny said quietly, realising the mistake she had done. 

"Yes, you made a mountain of a mole hill! I got hit by a swinging branch, punched at, hurt my arse twice and god knows how many cuts and bruises! You jumped to conclusions, you never bothered to listen to my side. And what was all this running about in the end for?!?...nothing! I'm in agony just for you!" Draco said crossly and half shouting at Ginny, but also enjoying making the chase a bit exaggerated and slightly melodramatic to make Ginny admit she was wrong and feel guilty for him. 

"For me?!" Ginny said meekly. 

"Yes, all for You!" He half shouted again, still a bit pissed off with Ginny. 

"Oh Draco!! I'm sorry I doubted you." Ginny exclaimed with happiness. She flung her arms from Draco's grasp and wrapped them around Draco's neck instead and started giving lots of short fierce kisses on Draco's lips, cheeks and neck. Ginny kept giving furious kisses to Draco as if they were apologies to him. Draco didn't mind one single bit! 

Draco just grinned at her, enjoying the sympathy he was getting. "Just make sure you never doubt me again, love." He then held her tight and kissed her back. 

Ginny then abruptly broke away from kissing him and realised something. 

"Draco, your Mum can apparate us out of here and get us back to safety!!" Ginny says with happiness of thinking a way out of their lost situation. 

Draco didn't reply, he just looked away from Ginny's glare. 

"Come on, we can get out of here! Draco you need to get off me!" Ginny says full of new hope. 

Draco doesn't reply again. 

"Draco?" 

"My Mum has gone." Draco says quietly. 

"What?! Why??" Ginny says with a raised voice. 

"I told her to go, she offered to help but I refused." 

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??" Ginny shouts. 

"I wanted to be alone with you as long as I could. So I told her to go, she understood of course." Draco answered. "She thinks you are very pretty!" He quickly quipped in. 

Ginny blushed with a big smile, Draco wanted to be with her as long as possible. Ginny grabbed his head down and pressed her lips onto his. Automatically her tongue went into Draco's mouth and his tongue into her mouth. Both filled with love for each other. 

Draco rolled over so that he was on the ground and Ginny would not pressured by Draco's weight anymore and so that he could have his arms all the way around Ginny. 

"Gently, Ginny, gently." 

"Gently??!! Why?? Don't you want me?" Ginny says with confusion and disbelief while still kissing Draco in between. 

"I do, you have no idea how sexy you look with your clothes ripped and mud on you. It makes you look extremely lusty. Believe me it's very appealing!" Draco said licking his lips looking at Ginny with desire. "But as much as I'd like to take advantage of this situation I am in pain with all these cuts and bruises I have, not to mention your powerful punch back there!" 

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco. Lets get you back to our camp, I'll get you fixed." Ginny said with full compassion and sympathy. 

They got back to camp, Ginny helped Draco to walk, their arms around each other for support. Ginny led him straight into her tent. She laid him down on her sleeping bag while he groaned from the pain. Ginny got out her First Aid Kit from her rucksack and started to clean up Draco from the various cuts he had with disinfectant and apply on soothing lotions for the pain. While Draco still laid on the sleeping bag giving out bursts of pain. 

"Thank you." Draco says tiredly. He is exhausted from running and the abuse of tree branches! 

"Well, I guess your sleeping in here then." Ginny says softly. 

Draco gives a weak smile. Suddenly a flash of light is seen and thunder echoes across the sky. After a few moments, small 'pitter patter' noises are heard from within the tent. It then starts to rain heavily, with no sign of giving up any time soon. 

"I guess that definitely means we'll be in here together." Ginny says shyly. 

Ginny packs away her First Aid Kit and zips up the sleeping bag which Draco is in. She then lies down next to the sleeping bag and has only the blanket to cover her up. 

"Ginny, don't be absurd. Get in with me, we have to keep up your body temperature otherwise you wont live. (A/N Yeah!Sure!We believe you,thousands wouldn't!) Especially with the rain outside bringing the temperature down. This sleeping bag is big enough for both of us." (A/N It is a very big sleeping bag!). 

And with that Draco unzips the sleeping bag and pulls Ginny into the sleeping bag along with him. Ginny has her back to him and so she zips the sleeping bag up again, seeing that she is the closest. Draco pulls the blanket on top of the sleeping bag and then moves closer to Ginny and moulds his body to fit the posture of Ginny's body and snuggles up to her. Ginny shivers at his closeness and from the cold. 

"Are you cold?" Draco asks in her ear with concern when he felt her shiver along his body. 

He instantly wraps his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her body somehow even closer to his chest. He leaves his arms on her side and his hand placed on top of her stomach and entwines his feet among hers. 

"Draco, do you snore?" Ginny asked with a smile playing on her face. 

"I guess you will find out soon enough, and much more in the many years to come." Draco answered truthfully and steadily as if it was a matter of fact and said nothing more. Ginny was shocked at his answer, did he really mean it? did he want to be with her always? she wondered. 

As if Draco knew what she was thinking, he answered her with a soft loving kiss onto her cheek. He snuggled into her neck with her hair acting as an extra cushion for his head, and breathed evenly into her neck. Ginny smiled at all of his actions, I guess he did mean it! 

She feels his muscular chest on her back and hears the rain tapping down onto the tent outside making it a romantic atmosphere and suddenly has a wonderful sense of security around her and falls to sleep soundly along with her Draco by her side 

PLEASE READ THIS BELOW!****

****Okay, I was going to put some smut in this chapter but as I wrote this chapter, it kinda got longer and longer! So next chapter will be entirely dedicated to smut! (Or at least I hope so!) I know some people out there will enjoy the next chapter then! (i.e. Dark Angel!)!! lol. 

I think this is a bit boring chapter, (thankfully not as boring as my chapter 3!!) but I'll try to make it better, it's hard trying to write master pieces when I have exams coming extremely fast! So please review and then with your inspirational reviews I can write a fantastic chapter for all of you to enjoy! (I hope! lol) 


End file.
